


The Frozen Whirlpool

by Uruvion13m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uruvion13m/pseuds/Uruvion13m
Summary: What would happen if a few of the Uzumaki survived the decimation of Uzushiogakure and one of those is very special? She may even change the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story in this fandom and it was written by the force of procrastination. If it gets a good response I may continue it, if not I may just kill the story. Let's see, shall we?

A great fire raged on the island nation of Uzushiogakure as two men and a woman fled across the water navigating the surrounding whirlpools with practiced ease while the overwhelming forces slaughter their kin and raze their home to the ground. The trio eventually reaches the shore dropping the genjutsu that had been concealing their scent and appearance. The man with dark brown hair and matching eyes moved to continue on while the woman with crimson hair and amethyst eyes and her brother with blood red hair and indigo eyes spared one final glance to their ancestral homeland. A single tear fell from the woman’s gem like eyes as she turned her back on the only home she had ever know. The man did the same and swore to protect what little family he had left. They quickly followed the other man into the dark of night uncertain of the future knowing only that they will survive as they always have.

 

* * *

 

Three years later…

 

A resounding cry filled the small hut that lay on the outskirts of a small farming village in the land of Hot Water. Outside the hut two men who had been pacing frantically stilled and turned towards the building. And older woman stuck her head out of the flap and gave them the news.

“It’s a girl,” she informed them cheerfully.

The men looked at each other and grabbed the other's arm.

“I’m a father Akane!” The man with burnt umber eyes shining with tears of joy exclaimed.

“So, I guess that makes me and uncle don't it eh, Haru?” Replied the man with indigo eyes.

They both laughed in relief and happiness as their worries were washed away. The midwife motioned them into the hut. As they walked in there laying on the futon with a small bundle in her arms was Mari with a tired but satisfied smile on her face.

“Ah, there you two are. She’s waiting to meet you,” the woman with gem-like eyes teased her brother and husband sitting up with their help. She passed the bundle off to Haru first as it was his daughter too. Haru stared in awe at the garnet colored fuzz covering the baby’s head. She yawned and opened her eyes to reveal dark eggplant colored eyes.

“Hello, Akiko. Welcome to the world, we’ve been waiting for you.” He cooed at the child lovingly. The newborn then began to fuss and squirm in his hold. Haru began to panic and sent a worried look to his wife and brother-in-law the later who simply rolled his eyes and gently took the fussing baby from the new father’s arms.

Akane quickly held up a hand coated in the soft green glow of soothing medicinal chakra and smoothed it over the babe’s head.

“There we go, that’s a good girl.” The iryo-nin cooed at the now calm newborn. “Welcome to the world Akiko.”

 

Adair had been walking home from a late class on campus since she missed her bus. The young woman sighed and pulled her sweater tighter to fend off the slight Autumn chill. She checked her phone and noticed that it was getting late. She pulled up her contacts to text her roommate not to worry and that she would be home soon. Suddenly a car came speeding around the corner as she stepped into the crosswalk. The car struck the young woman at full speed sending her flying. There was a blinding light and a flash of pain as her head hit the ground with a sickening crack and then everything went dark.

The next thing she knew, Adair opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a giant man! She tried to yell but all that came out of her mouth was garbled whines. She tried to remove herself from his grip but only managed to wriggle a body that felt too small to be that of a 22-year-old woman. She was working herself into a panic attack and her vision was slowly darkening, thus she didn’t notice being passed off to the other male in the room. Then suddenly a calm feeling spread throughout her body and she was once again able to see. She looked up and saw a man with pitch black hair and deep indigo eyes. He had a soft loving look on his face that made Adair feel even warmer. Then he began to speak to her in a language that she hadn’t heard for years.

“Sekai e yōkoso Akiko.” The man spoke softly to her. She tried once again to wrap her mind around what was happening as the soothing feeling slowly dissipated she was once again passed to another pair of arms, this one just as strong as the two before but it was obviously that of a woman.  She looked up into the woman’s face and saw the same pitch black hair that the second man had and the most beautiful amethyst eyes that Adair had ever seen. She unintentionally cooed at the woman causing her to smile even brighter than she previously had been. The stunning woman then began to hum a song while rocking the confused and suddenly tired woman. The last thing that Adair saw before drifting off to sleep was the lilac eyes of the smiling woman.

 

* * *

 

 

After several weeks in this new life, I had come to the conclusion that reincarnation was a real thing, that it had happened to me, my new name was Akiko, and that I am so glad that I took Japanese in high school and Jr. college. The thing that I couldn’t figure out was what why I still had her memories of her old life. Why would they be important in rural Japan? Oh well, my new family at least was interesting.

My mom, Mari, was beautiful and strong, she was up and doing work on the farm only days after giving birth much to my dad, Haru’s, concern. Adair never had a mother or father growing up so this would be a new experience for the mentally 22-year-old woman and one that she hoped she would enjoy. The last member of her family was the most intriguing, that was her uncle Akane. He was the man who somehow pulled her out of her panic attack with a single touch. Her uncle also seemed to keep his arms bandaged even while he slept. She wondered if scars lay beneath which in turn made something within her lurch at the thought of her new family coming to harm.

She tried to be a model child, she never cried after the first day, only whined when she needed something. She tried to talk but only gurgles would come out of her not yet fully developed vocal cords. She also noticed something strange. As a newborn, her range of vision was exceptionally small but she could track where her family was even when they were outside of her view. Each one seemed to emanate a different color, Mari’s was a soft purple reminiscent of wisteria flowers while Haru’s was a cold icy blue and Akane’s was a light minty green. It wasn’t like she was seeing them but more sensing them and those colors differentiated them from each other.

I also questioned why she had bright red hair and none of my family did. She only noticed this fact when her mother decided to take her on a trip to do laundry by the river with her uncle. As Akane and she played in the shallows she noticed her own reflection and was startled by the garnet mop of hair on top of her head, logically this didn’t make any sense considering Haru has brown hair and Mari has inky black hair. Genetics don’t work like that. When mom was done washing we headed back to the house all the while she was still pondering the enigma that is my family. Things just didn’t add up but I put it in the back of my mind as I grew.

 

* * *

 

 

On my first birthday, we were attacked by ninjas. Fucking ninjas with headbands and everything. I really didn’t believe it to be happening until I saw my own parents decapitate two of them with startling ease.

“Akane! Take Akiko and run! We will meet up with you when we can!” my father called as the temperature dropped significantly to the point where I could see my own breath. Mom unsheathed a tanto from under her yukata which cut clean through another of the attacking ninja’s torso. I didn’t really understand what was going on but I’d be damned if I left my first father and mother before they heard me call them by their titles.

“Chichi! Haha!” I cried as I was swept away by my uncle. The two looked back in surprise as it was the first time I had spoken real words, mother choked back a sob and father let out a breathy laugh. The last thing I saw before we entered the tree line was a dome of ice surrounding my parents and their attackers. I wept into Akane’s shoulder doing my best to muffle my cries, for now, the pieces were falling into place.

Why my family was always in surprisingly good shape for people who didn’t really do much farming. Why there were always weird kanji scrawled in the weirdest places.  Why my mother and uncle had purple eyes and all three have matching tattoos on their collar bones in the shape of a spiral. Why ninja from Kiri were attacking us.

I somehow was reincarnated into the Naruto Universe. Mother and Uncle are part of the long scattered Uzumaki clan and from that display back there, I think it would be safe to assume that Father was a descendant of the Yuki clan. If my hunches were correct I would have one of the biggest targets on my back as a potential blood line holder for not one but two very rare and valuable bloodlines. Fuck me.

 


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy turns Akiko and Akane's world upsidedown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to writing this chapter, I don't k know how good it is but, enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

As we ran Akane unraveled his bandages and I finally learned what lay beneath, not scars but seals.  I watched as one of the seals glowed briefly before the world became muffled to my weird sense. Well knowing now that I am in the Naruto universe that other sense must be me sensing the chakra around me, ergo uncle must have activated a seal based illusion to hide us as we fled.  

 

The trees rushed by as he jumped through the branches. Suddenly the black-haired ninja stopped and pushed himself into the trees. Not a second later, two more Kiri ninja raced past in the direction that we were headed.

 

“Quickly! We can’t allow the Leaf to get another Uzumaki!” the passing ninja called to their partner. At that, they both sped up and left the area in which the family members were hiding. Akane took in a sharp breath at the comment and glanced down at me. Whatever thoughts were racing through his head remained unknown to me as Uncle doubled back towards the house.

 

When we reached the small farm house that had been home for my entire life in this world, my worst fears had been realized. Large pillars of ice jutted up sporadically breaking the monotonous landscape.  In the center of the carnage, surrounded by tens of Kiri ninja, lay my parents. Uncle stilled as he noticed them before sprinting to their fallen bodies.

 

Akane fell to his knees next to my mother’s form and pumped chakra into his hands causing them to glow a light minty green informing him of what I already knew. My mother was no longer full of her beautiful lilac glow, she was gone. The medic realized this and quickly moved to the still form of my father. He still retained some of his icy blue glow but it was fading fast.

 

“Haru! Hold on Haru, please don’t leave us. Don’t leave me alone!” Akane cried as he pumped healing chakra into the failing body of my father. Haru coughed and blood dribbled from his lips.

 

“Akane, I’m sorry, I couldn’t,” he coughed once more splattering blood across my cheek, “I couldn’t protect her like I vowed. Please, keep our daughter safe. You are all she has left in this world. Make sure she lives a long and happy life for me.” Haru breathed out one last shuddering breath before going completely limp. As his glow finally disappeared I let my tears run freely down my face.

 

Akane kept pushing more and more chakra into his hands in desperation tears also marring his cheeks. With a heaving sob, he gave up and clutched me closer to his body and buried his face in my red silken strands. I joined him in sobbing for I had just lost most of the first true family that I ever had.

 

After several moments Akane straightened and moved determinedly into what remained of our little house. He bit his thumb causing blood to flow from the digit and ran it across one of the floor boards which glowed with a faint light before a scroll popped out of seemingly nowhere. He unrolled it on the floor and immediately a large seal was revealed which Uncle used his bloodied thumb to draw a complicated symbol on top of the seal.

 

I could sense Uncle infusing his chakra into the blood, once it was complete, the scroll released a small puff of smoke. As it cleared, a bunch of ninja equipment came into view. Three sets of what looked like uniforms complete with headbands marked with the Uzumaki swirl, a plethora of weapons including several larger blades and other weapons that I did not recognize. Uncle grabbed a uniform and a large pouch and two smaller thigh holsters. Quickly changing into them he finally donned his Uzushiogakure headband and sealed away the rest of the equipment but not before taking out two black banded scrolls and one red banded one from a large pile of what I assume is sealing supplies.

 

Akane moved about the small cottage methodically sealing all that seemed to hold sentimental or monetary value into the red banded scroll as I watched from my crib where he had set me. Once done, after several mini-breakdowns from Uncle as he sealed away my parent’s things, I was returned to the safety of my Uncle’s arms again and my crib also went into the scroll. As I looked around the now empty place that had been my home for one joyous year, I couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in my eyes from falling.

 

As we walked out of the only place I had ever truly felt at home, Akane ran his still bloodied thumb on the doorway which lit up bright blue in response to his chakra. The building caught on fire as Uncle moved back towards Mother and Father. Balancing me on one hip, he pulled out the black banded scrolls and quickly sealed my parent’s bodies into them. Finally, he turned away from the scene with one last shuddering breath Uncle began to walk away.

 

I once again felt the sensation of my extra sense being muted as Uncle picked up his pace. He wrapped my sling that he had thrown over his shoulder around me and secured me to his chest. The steady beat of his heart was my lullaby as we traveled silently through the trees. Before I drifted off to sleep, I noticed one last thing. We were heading in the same direction that we had been earlier, towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about anime is that it's not that big on giving the actual time of travel that has to occur for one to get relatively anywhere. As such, it took us two days of almost non-stop travel at chakra enhanced speed to reach our destination. Akane has taken several soldier pills just to keep moving. Normally I would worry but I could also feel his healing chakra working to repair the damage as we traveled. I had slept for most of the journey but I felt an itchiness with my extra sense that continued to grow as we grew closer and closer to the large walls looming in the distance. When we were close, Akane let the seal deactivate along with one that must have changed his hair color because it quickly changed from the inconspicuous black to a very vibrant blood red a few shades away from my own garnet colored hair. Now he truly looked like an Uzumaki.

 

It was seconds before we reached the main gate at the speed that Uncle was traveling. We had arrived at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There, manning the gate were two unassuming chunnin in plain view, there were, however, several other, substantially more powerful, chakra signatures surrounding us from all sides which Akane noticed as well if his body language was anything to go by. He boldly ignored what I can only assume were ANBU agents in order to address the chunnin.

 

“Hello, I am Akane Uzumaki and I must speak with the Hokage,” Akane spoke politely but forcefully. The two ninja looked as if they were about to object when one of the ANBU made itself known. He appeared in a crouch, with a grinning wolf likeness painted on his mask. His chakra was bright and fuzzy, like static on an old tv screen. I had an idea of who it might be but due to a hood covering his hair, I couldn’t be certain.

 

As he stood up, Uncle wrapped a protective arm around me and dropped into a defensive stance his other hand near his thigh holster. Wolf, noticing me in my sling, inclined his head and shifted his body to try and show that he was not a threat. Then a deep male voice sounded from behind the mask, “The Hokage has been notified of your presence, you are to follow me.” He spoke before turning and walking through the gate. Uncle hesitated for a moment before following the ANBU, he never removed his arm from around me, however.

 

Once we were within the walls I was overwhelmed by all of the different chakra signatures around me, so much so that I didn’t even come back into focus until I was standing in front of the strongest chakra signature I had ever felt. It was lively and roaring like a fire but tempered in a way that made you feel safe when you are near it. I looked up and was not surprised to see the face of the Third Hokage. He was younger than in the anime and a quick glance out the window showed that only three faces were carved into the cliff face. So, I was born sometime before Minato became the Fourth Hokage. Good to know, at least roughly, where I was in the timeline. This also meant that I could possibly change things for the better. But first, the Hokage must allow Uncle and I to actually live in the Village for anything to happen. I turned my attention back to the adult in the room as they began to speak.

 

Akane bowed gently to the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village careful not to jostle Akiko in the process. “Lord Hokage, it is an honor to meet you.” He spoke humbly not rising from the lowered position.

 

“You may rise young man. I must admit, I never thought that I would see a Jounin of Whirlpool after what happened. I must ask for your forgiveness, the Leaf was too late responding to Mist’s attack. We were allies and we failed to protect your home and your people in their time of need.” The Hokage spoke with sorrow. He paused to compose himself for a moment before continuing. “What is it that you wished to see me about?”

 

Akane cleared his throat and tightened his arm around me, “I am here to ask if I could join the Village Hidden in the Leaves.” He stared determinedly at the Kage.

 

“May I ask why after four years you wish to join the Leaf?” the Hokage questioned not unkindly.

 

“We were living peacefully in the Land of Hot Water, my sister, her husband, and I. We lived a quiet life growing our own food and such. A year ago, my niece was born and I began to take small jobs to pay for the expenses of having a child. Apparently, Mist caught wind of it and tracked us down. Two days ago, my sister and my brother in-law were killed by a squad of Mist nin. I was able to escape due with Akiko due to their sacrifice. I remembered the old treaty, and headed here.” Akane explained voice never wavering as he addressed the Kage. “I offer all my skills and knowledge. In return, I wish for both myself and my niece to join the Village and to be allowed to bury my kin here if you allow us to stay.” He finished once again bowing his head.

 

Hiruzen thought for a moment as he looked over the young Uzumaki. This young man had gone through so much tragedy in a rather short span of time. He would agree to the man’s terms but first, he must know what skills he possessed. “You will be allowed to join the village but in order to join our ranks as a ninja, you must be tested to determine your skill. You will be given an apartment, paperwork to begin the funeral process, and one month to prepare for a spar against one of our own Jounin. After that, it will be determined what rank you will join with. Is this satisfactory?”

 

At the answer, Akane noticeably relaxed and had to take a small breath to compose himself. “Yes, that will be more than acceptable. You have my greatest thanks, Hokage-sama.” He spoke with a soft smile before glancing down to the infant strapped to his chest.

 

Akiko, noticing that all the heavy talk was out of the way and that they were going to be staying thought that this may be the time to butter up the old man for future benefits. Turning her body as much as she could, she reached out her stubby baby arms and wined. The three visible occupants of the room all shifted their focus to her which is when she knew she had them hooked. She looked into the Hokage’s eyes and spoke softly but clearly, “Up.”

 

Akane laughed awkwardly and ruffled my hair causing me to look back at him. “Akiko, the Hokage-sama is very important and very busy right now.” He tried to reason with the mentally 23-year-old woman but she would not be swayed on this. She turned back to one of the most feared people in the elemental nations and wined this time, “ _Up!_ ’ she also forced tears to well up in her eyes. When she began to sniffle, the ANBU froze but Hiruzen simply sighed with a small smile and held out his arms.

 

“It is fine. In truth, the longer you stay, the longer I free of the dreaded curse of paperwork.” The Hokage spoke with a sly grin to the ANBU who simply shook his head. Akane stammered but in the end relented and handed the child to the man. Akiko quickly shifted her expression to that of joy and contentment.

 

She looked up at Hiruzen and gave him a blinding smile showing the few teeth she has. He smiled back at her and began to rock her soothingly while humming a tune. It was only a few moments before she felt her eyes begin to slide closed. She was safe and had a new home. She could finally relax. It was in that moment, when she caught a glimpse of white hair under the ANBU hood, that Akiko vowed to change the future.

 


	3. Meeting Some Famous People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko meets some 'new' faces.

Chapter 3

 

The month passed by quickly, with settling into our new home and giving a proper funeral to my parents. It rained that day as if even the sky was mourning the loss of my beautiful and kind mother as well as my strong and joyful father. The Third Hokage showed up after the funeral at our house with his wife and young son which I learned was Asuma. He also brought a few guests with him, ones that nearly made me faint with excitement.

 

Hiruzen brought not only the three legendary Sannin but Mito and Kushina Uzumaki as well. Uncle, upon seeing Mito, fell to his knees clutching me to his chest. I felt tears fall on my face as Uncle wept.

 

“Forgive me Mito-sama, I couldn’t save our village, instead, we ran away. We should have stayed and fought for our people and- “Akane was interrupted by the smaller figure of Kushina ramming into him knocking the ninja onto his butt. He then found himself with an armful of the soon to be jinchuriki who sobbed into her distant relative’s chest. Mito gave a sad smile to the young man and spoke gently.

 

“You did only what you had to do to survive. We three,” she paused spotting me strapped to Uncle’s chest, “four, have lost much in such a short amount of time. We must be there for each other now more than ever in our time of sorrow.” She spoke motioning to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. “This is my granddaughter and her teammates. They will be helping you settle into your duties once you are tested.” She motioned to Kushina still attached to Uncle, “And this is Kushina, she is my apprentice. What is your name child?”

 

Thinking she was talking to me, I responded to the question faster than anyone would have thought possible for a one-year-old. “Me, Akiko,” I said pointing to myself. I then pointed to Uncle and introduced him as well, “Him, Aka- Aka-” I struggled with the name I had never said before. I huffed and patted his cheek. “Aka.” I dubbed him. At my touch, he snapped out of his stupor and gave me a blinding smile before nuzzling his face into my hair.

 

“That’s right Akiko, you are so close!” he spoke to me before addressing the rest of those gathered now that he was no longer a victim of and Uzumaki dog pile.

 

“My name is Akane Uzumaki, and this is my niece Akiko. We are very pleased to meet you all, please take care of us.” He spoke bowing to the ninjas. He began to make tea and brought out some home-made mochi for everyone to snack on. Once the tea was served he began to speak to the Sanin about different uses for his knowledge of seals and don’t get me wrong, it was fascinating, but I had some boats to rock and this was a perfect opportunity to do so. I turned to Orochimaru and analyzed him a bit. His chakra felt like the inside of a mossy cave, cool and somewhat damp. It wasn’t unsettling as I thought it might be, just very different from the warm signatures of his fellow leaf nin. I took a deep breath and pushed down my nerves preparing myself for what I was about to do.

 

I looked the snake sannin straight in the eyes, held out my arms, and asked in the cutest voice I could muster, “Up?”

 

Hearing my voice, Uncle stopped talking and looked at who I was asking for. Everyone else, including Orochimaru, stopped talking once they realized that I was asking to be held by the normally off-putting snake sannin. The snake summoner looked momentarily shocked before quickly shaking his head ‘no.’

 

Seeing his refusal, I sniffed and forced tears to come to my eyes and asked again in a watery voice, “Up?” Tsunade and Jiraiya went from shocked to stifling their laughter as their teammate looked increasingly uncomfortable. I let a few tears out and that was the breaking point for Orochimaru.

 

“Fine, give her here.” He spoke clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Akane passed me off with a small grin. I was gingerly picked up as if I would break in his grasp, which is a distinct possibility but fuck it. He held me up so we were eye level and I gently grabbed a lock of his ink black hair. It looked just like moms. My eyes watered again and a spoke in a small pitiful wine, “Kaa-san,” before burying my face into the man’s neck and sobbing wrapping one of my arms around his neck and gently clutching his hair in the other.

 

Akane’s heart broke as he heard his niece’s cries. She never knew that her mother’s true hair color was only a few shades lighter than his own and now she never would. More tears ran down his face as he quietly explained what was happening to most important people in the village. He watched as the dark-haired male went from looking like he was about to rip the child off himself to gently holding the young girl against him with an understanding look on his face.

 

Orochimaru hushed the child and rocked her gently as she cried. When she was done, she slowly pulled her head up from his neck and patted his face while still sniffling. “You?” she asked softly. Not understanding what she was asking, he simply tilted his head slightly in confusion. She seemed to sigh and patted her chest saying “Me, Akiko.” She patted his face again and spoke, “You?”

 

Orochimaru seemed shocked by my actions but introduced himself non-the less. “My name is Orochimaru child.” He then pointed to the surrounding people and introduced them to me one by one. “That is Tsunade-hime and next to her is the fool Jiraiya. Next, we have Mito-sama and Kushina-chan. Over there is Hiruzen-sensei, Biwako-san, and their son, Asuma-kun. Did you get all that child?” He asked me gently and I nodded quickly.

 

I pointed to each person as I listed them off, “Tsu-hime, Rai-tan, Mito, Shina-tan, Ruzen, Biwa-tan, Suma-kun.” I proudly smiled at Orochimaru who looked impressed with my ability to learn.

 

“Did you forget my name child?” he asked softly as if scared of rejection from me, a child of about one. I smiled a big toothy grin and shook my head and tried my hardest to say his name. “Oroch- Orochi- Oro-,” I struggled to make my mouth work. I huffed again and as with Akane, I patted his cheek and dubbed him, “Oro-tan,” before giggling and saying something I would only be able to get away with as a child. “Oro-tan pretty!” I turned to Akane and called him, “Aka, Aka! Oro-tan pretty! Keep Oro-tan?” I spoke excitedly more than I probably should be able to at my age but god damn it was worth the looks on the adult's faces.

 

Uncle looked extremely embarrassed at my words with a slight blush staining his cheeks, Hiruzen, Biwako, and Mito all had amused looks on their faces while Tsunade and Jiraiya were laughing so hard that they were holding onto each other for support. I also learned that the great and powerful Orochimaru can blush and blush he did. He stuttered for a moment before sighing and resigning himself to his fate. Akane then jumped in to try and rescue the snake summoner.

 

“Akiko, sweetheart, Orochimaru-san is a very important and busy ninja, he is needed other places but I’m sure if you ask nicely he’ll come visit you when he can,” Uncle spoke with a meaningful look toward the dark-haired ninja.

 

I looked up to the man who would lose his way if I didn’t do anything. I put one chubby hand on his face and asked him in a small hopeful voice, “Oro-tan visit?” Orochimaru sighed again and nodded his head softly relenting to my request and Akane’s not so subtle demand.

 

“I will visit when I have time child. Is that satisfactory for you?” he asked. I grinned and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, “Yay! Oro-tan!” He flushed once again and this time his two teammates really did fall to the ground laughing. I looked over and pouted, calling out to Akane while looking at them, “Aka, Tsu-hime, and Rai-tan broke.”

 

Fuck I missed talking, I know I was speaking at an above average level for my age but in the world, I was in the sooner I started learning things the longer I would probably live. And as far as I know, Uncle has yet to mention Dad’s last name so everyone only knew me as an Uzumaki thus shrinking the target on my back. For all I know, I may not have even been passed the Yuki clan kekkei genkai, but the probability was high enough that I understood Uncle wanting to keep that part of my heritage hidden.

 

As I was lost in my thoughts I was handed off to the now standing Tsunade and I had to keep myself from squealing in excitement. Her chakra was warm and felt the same color as her eyes. I cooed and reached out to touch the seal on her forehead. It felt the same as the surrounding skin, good to know. I patted her cheek and stated, “Tsu-hime pretty.” I then looked back to Orochimaru who seemed to be sighing with relief and, the little shit I am decided to fuck up his new-found calm. “Tus-hime?” I asked in a small voice.  

 

“Yes, Akiko-chan?” Tsunade took my bait easily.

 

“Why Rai-tan sad?” I asked innocently.

 

“What do you mean kid?” she continued.

 

I traced a line from my eyes following the path that Jiraiya’s markings made.

 

“Rai-tan crying. Is cause Oro-tan so pretty and Rai-tan not?” I asked almost failing to keep a straight face as Jiraiya sputtered and Orochimaru blushed harder while the rest of the adults laughed once more. It was then that I remembered Kushina and looked around for the young Uzumaki. She was off to the side reading a scroll that Uncle must have gave her while I was preoccupied with Oro-tan.

 

I decided to let her be and was then passed around to Jiraiya who was also knighted with his nickname as well as poked in his wart and had his face markings traced. His chakra felt warm as well but carefree and a touch wild. Mito was next to hold me and coo over me but I couldn’t do much because I was overwhelmed by her and Kurama's chakra, hers was bright and swirling like whirlpools but underneath was the violent and gnashing blood red chakra of the nine-tailed demon fox. Sometime after that I was set in my play pen with Asuma with Kushina as our watcher as the adults discussed Akane’s evaluation.

 

I was tired so I convinced Asuma to lay down somehow and used him as a pillow as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
